in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Xandaros Seduhl
Personality A rather jovial man by nature, he is very charismatic like his daughter---his position forces him to be. He enjoys entertainment of any kinds aside from extremely cruel and unusual ones, and likes to be light-hearted when he can. When it comes to politics or his country, however, he can switch on his serious side. Passionately loyal to his nation, he only looks to preserve their safety and Sandaros' legacy. He yearns to better them, and passed this on to his daughter, schooling and training her to be heir. He is not quick to anger, he has heard every insult there can be against his kind, but if anyone ever threatened Shaede or any other family member he would not hesitate to cut their throat. Intelligent and calculating, he is the epitome of a benevolent yet fierce leader and has his suggestions for Chris and how he should lead. History Xandaros was born to Vaylos Seduhl and his wife forty-seven years ago, their only child. Trained since birth for his position, he would grow up to be a charming young man who was placed on the Sedalian "throne" at the tender age of 19 after his father's untimely death. The fifth Seduhl to rule, he took a light-skinned elf named Maera as his wife. He loved her dearly, and some years into their union they were blessed with a lavender-skinned daughter by the name of Shaede. When Shaede was seven, a group of Drow overran Maera's carriage while travelling back from the Summer Palace. Xandaros had remained in the capitol for political talks, and news came to him that his wife had been slaughtered as a message to the Dark Elves. Shaede had been in the carriage as well, but her mother had masked her with an invisibility spell before her death. Xandaros took the news hard, and has never remarried. Putting all his fuel into Shaede, he prepared her for the throne, making her into a diplomat and bringing her to all his meetings and treaty talks. She was perfect---the woman meant to take Sedalia in the right direction. Whe he offered aide to Trillian, he took her with him, only to have his hopes and dreams for her crushed when she offered her own hand to Christopher. He is angry and deeply saddened by her choice, but he is slowly coming to accept it. However, although he rather liked Chris' father he does not particularly like his son-in-law thus far. No one is good enough for his Shaede, his prodigy, his legacy. Powers & Weapons A double-sided axe, he is scarily skilled with it. Powers: Like Shaede, he has some psionic abilities as well as dark magic. Mind Blast: He can create a blast within a 12 ft radius, knocking anyone near that distance away from him. Dark Magic: He can use dark energy to create orbs that he can throw at an enemy. They can stun them like a mild "electric" shock for a mere moment. Darkness: He can make a room dark, and with his racial abilities he is able to see and use it as an advantage. He can only use this for up to a minute or two, enough to usually do some harm. Other He is a seat on the war counsel under Christopher, and he is also trying to find a wife. With Shaede gone to Trillian, he needs an heir. Recent Events Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Category:Dark Elves Category:Leaders